Something Different
by degrassilovely
Summary: The gang goes out a club. Clare is very very drunk. Just read, OOC. Possible three shot
1. Chapter 1

**Kinda different than all my one shots. AND BTW PUBLIC SEX. VERY OOC SPECIFICALLY CLARE. THREESOME AND WHAT NOT. YEAH SO DIRTY. THIS WILL EITHER BE A TWO OR THREESHOT. **

"Guys ready?" Eli asked as he had Alli, Fiona, Adam, Clare and Drew in Morty getting ready to head to the club. Alli and Drew were dating, Fiona and Adam and obviously Eli and Clare. In no time they arrived at the teen club. It was pretty much pitch black except for the lights at the bar.

Fiona was wearing a blue fitted dress with thin dress, her hair left in curls. Alli was wearing her hot pink strapless dress, her hair in curls. Clare was wearing a black, strapless fitted dress, her hair pulled in a messy bun with dangling feather earrings. The boys were wearing normal attire.

Everyone departed their separate ways when Eli pulled on Clare's arm, "You want a drink?"

She nodded and they made their way to the bar. Eli got them both vodka and they chugged it down in no time. Eli for a second drink got water to wash the taste out while Clare got another vodka then two more.

Clare looked around and saw a guy gesturing for her to come here then turned to Eli, "Uh babe, I'll be right back."

He nodded and ordered a different drink this time. Clare went over to the guy. She had a low tolerance for alcohol and was already buzzed.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey." She smiled. The guy pulled her close to him and began making out with her. Clare dove her tongue in his mouth and they began French kissing. A guy tapping on Clare's shoulder stopped the kiss.

"Yes?" She turned around to the guy. The guy smashed his lips to hers while the other guy she was previously making out with was squeezing her butt, sucking on her neck.

Eli was done with his third drink but still wasn't buzzed in the least. He turned around and saw his girlfriend and two guys on her. His jaw clenched as he went after her. He pulled her back,

"What the hell are you assholes doing macking on my girlfriend?"

"We didn't know she had a boyfriend, damn calm down." One of the guys answered. Eli rolled his eyes and took her in the corner of the club, "Babe, you cant drink anymore."

She ignored him and smashed her lips to his and Eli didn't hesitate to deepen it. He moved his hands down her waist and to her butt massaging it. She pulled back and breathed against his lips, "I want you."

Eli licked his lips and pulled her closer. He put his hands under her dress and tugged at her underwear. She helped him take it off of her. Eli put the blue lace panties in his back pocket. Just as he was about to continue the kiss, someone pulled her way.

"What the hell?" Eli yelled at Drew.

"I need her….just for a sec." He called back dragging Clare. When they stopped, Drew wrapped his arms around Clare.

"See? This is my girlfriend." He told the girl who was trying to hit on him.

"Yeah? Then prove it. Make out with her."

Drew widened his eyes, "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes it is."

Drew looked at Clare, "Fine, you want a kiss." Clare said and smashed her lips to Drew's. She kissed him for a while and bit on his lip as she pulled back, "Happy?" Clare asked.

The girl groaned and walked off. Drew turned to Clare, "Thanks."

Clare nodded, "Why couldn't you just use Alli?"

"I have no clue where she's at."

Clare nodded as she walked back over to Eli. She tripped a bit and finally reached him, "Why did Drew need you?"

"He needed me to kiss him so this girl could believe I was his girlfriend."

"And what about Alli?"

"He couldn't find her."

"I hope you know you made out with 4 guys tonight and I only made out with you."

"I'm drunk Eli, crucify me." She said smashing her lips to his. She pulled on his lip as she looked down unbuttoning his jeans. She kept his jeans up but slipped his length outside of his boxers.. Eli lifted Clare up and turned her around so her back was on the wall and he pushed into her. They began at a slow pace. Clare didn't have her face facing him. She was biting her lip as she moved on top of him.

XXXXX

"Dude, we gotta go. Mom just called." Adam said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go find Alli." Adam nodded as his brother went off. He soon came back with Alli on his arm, "Where's Eli and Clare?" Drew asked.

Adam looked around of a bit and pointed, " I guess they're kinda busy."

"No they're not, they're just standing there."

"Dude, they're having sex. Just wait for them."

"Adam, they're not. He just has her picked up, I'll tell them we gotta go."

Adam rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity and sat back. Drew made his way to the couple, "Guys, we have to leave." Clare and Eli turned to Drew staring at him for him to get the point.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Let's go."

Eli gestured down to himself and Drew responded with an "Ohhh." Drew walked off awkwardly, "Yeah they are having sex."

"I told you, you idiot."

XXXX

"Your pussy is so wet." Eli whispered in her ear.

"Your dick is so big, god Eli faster." She tugged at his hair as he moved faster. Her mouth fell open letting constant moans fall out.

"Fuck Eli, so close."

Eli whispered in her ear, "I want to feel your cum on my dick. Cum for me, please." Eli kissed her tugging at her lip as she moaned in the kiss, releasing her orgasm.

Her head fell back and Eli put her down buttoning his pants. He handed her her panties but she shook her head, "I don't feel like putting them back on."

"Okay." She fixed her dress as they walked over to their friends.

"Ready?" Eli asked.

"Finally finished fucking, got damn that took forever."

"Oh shut up or you wont have a ride home." Drew rolled his eyes as the whole gang walked out to Morty. Eli sat in the front with Adam. Fiona and Alli in the middle while Fiona and Clare were in the last row.

"Dude, oh my god look." Drew said.

"What?" Eli panicked.

He turned around and saw his girlfriend making out with Fiona.

"Pull over." Adam said.

Eli did as told, "Why'd you tell me to pull over?"

"Dude we have a lesbian show, why the hell not?"

Eli smirked as they all moved to the second row watching the show in front of them. Clare and Fiona were too drunk to notice their audience.

Fiona climbed on top of Clare not breaking the kiss. Clare tugged at Fiona's lip and deepened the kiss. Clare pulled Fiona's hips closer, reached under her dress and began rubbing her over her panties.

"Oh god, what are they doing? They're getting me hard." Drew said.

"You're not the only one." Eli said.

Clare began to rub Fiona over her panties faster as the kiss intensified. Clare soon pushed Fiona off her, "What happened?" Fiona asked.

"Where's Eli? I can't do this to him."

"It's okay." Fiona said.

"No, where is he?" She said loudly. Eli climbed to the back, "Babe, I'm right here. It's okay." She smashed her lips to Eli's as they kissed. She took Fiona's hand and made her push her fingers inside of her. Fiona obliged to the offer as Eli continued kissing Clare.

"Eli is the luckiest guy ever." Adam said.

"You guys are gross." Alli commented cleaning her nails.

"If it was me and Eli, you would watch." Drew said.

"That is very true." Alli said with a giggle.

Clare moaned loudly in the kiss as Fiona hit her spot, "Right there, right there." Clare said to Fiona breaking the kiss with Eli. After Fiona got it, Clare rekindled her kiss with Eli. Clare pulled down her strapless dress below her breasts and placed Eli's hands on it.

"Clare is actually such a slut when she's drunk." Alli commented.

"And you're such a slut when you're sober." Adam said as Alli gave him a death glare.

"Ay don't talk about my girl like that." Drew said. Adam rolled his eyes and they continued watching the show. Eli was touching her breasts as Clare grew closer to release. She tugged at Fiona's hair as she bit on Eli's lip hard. She soon released and closed her eyes, heavily breathing. Fiona held her finger out to Eli to take his girlfriend's orgasm off her fingers. Eli happily obliged and sucked it off Fi's fingers. He turned Clare to him and her eyes fluttered open, "You okay?"

She nodded as her chest heaved up and down.

"You're really good at that Fi, how?" Clare asked.

"Well I have to keep myself busy when Adam isn't there." Adam smirked to himself.

"Alright, let's go. My mom is gonna slaughter my ass."

Eli nodded and went back in the front to take them home. They soon arrived at Drew and Adam's house. Alli kissed Drew, Fi kissed Adam as the boys departed.

"So where do you guys live?" He asked Alli and Fi.

"Actually." Clare interrupted from the back, "We should all go to your house. FOURSOME!" She yelled.

Eli eyes widened at his girlfriend's enthusiasm about such a topic.

"Well?" Clare asked.

"I'm not lesbian in any sort of way so I am not doing that." Alli explained.

"Fine party pooper. What about you Fi?" Clare asked.

Fiona nodded, "And you Eli?" Clare questioned.

"Well not gonna give up a chance to have threesome so why not?"

As soon as they dropped Alli off, they made their way to Eli's house. They headed up to the room and all three sat awkwardly until Clare attacked his lips and Fiona attacked Eli's neck.

_So much for something new…._

**I know a hearse isn't set up that way but it was unnecessary just imagine it like a regular car and yeah next chapter you already know, so review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, here you go**

They both lied Eli down on his bed. Fiona tugged at his shirt while Clare pulled down in pants. Once they got him stripped down completely Clare didn't waste any time attaching herself to his length. Fiona smashed her lips to his. Their lips moved at an erratic place as Clare sucked on his length. Fiona soon pulled back from Eli's lips, she moved down to his length. Both Clare and Fiona licked and sucked on him.

"God, So close." He arched his hips. Clare picked up the pace while Fiona stroked what Clare couldn't fit in her mouth. He soon released in Clare's mouth. Clare slammed her lips to Fiona's spilling Eli's cum in her mouth. She swallowed it without a question.

"Who wants to cum first?" Eli asked bluntly.

"Fi, I already did today."

Fiona smiled and lay down. Clare lifted Fiona's shirt over her head and Eli tugged down her pants.

"Wait babe, you come over here." Eli said to Clare.

Clare and Eli switched places. Clare tugged off Fiona's underwear; Eli unclasped her bra throwing it on the floor.

"You have really nice breasts." Eli whispered in her ear. She smiled and slammed her lips to his. As he sucked on her tongue, she felt Clare's mouth attached at her center. Fiona fell back, her head hitting the pillow as her mouth fell open.

"God." She moaned. Eli kissed down her neck to her chest and took her breast in his mouth. As he sucked on her breast he put a finger inside of her while Clare was still eating her out.

She gripped Clare's hair and squeezed her eyes shut, "Fuck, you guys are killing me." Eli rubbed her clit faster, sucked harder on her breast as Clare licked deeper. Clare flicked her tongue faster as Fiona curled her toes, biting her lip harder, practically breaking the skin.

Eli moved back up to her ear as he continued to stroke her, "Are you close?"

She nodded, "Keep sucking, please." She pushed his head down to her breasts. Eli obliged to her request and took her breast in his mouth once again. Clare pushed Eli's fingers in deeper as she sucked on Fiona's throbbing folds. She curled her toes over Clare's back and held her head back, her orgasm becoming closer. She pulled at her ear, "Fuck!" She yelled as she orgasmed in Clare's mouth. Clare swallowed it and moved back up; Eli took his finger out and sucked it clean.

Fiona heavily breathed, her fingers still tangled in her hair and her eyes closed. Clare gave her a kiss and Fiona's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at them, "That was incredible."

"Does Adam make you feel that good?" Clare asked.

"I mean a threesome is better than anything so…."

Eli laughed and he looked at Clare, "You're next?"

She shook her head, "Can we just have sex now?"

"How are we doing this?" Fiona asked.

"How about I fuck Fiona since me and you can any time?"

"That's fine." Clare responded.

Fiona got up on her hands and knees, Eli positioned behind her, Clare lying down in front of Fiona.

"This is terrifying, his dick is so big. I don't know how you do this." Fiona told Clare.

Clare giggled in response, "It takes practice now let's go." Fiona smiled and moved her mouth down to Clare's center. She began working on Clare as Eli pushed into her. She arched her bag as she tried her best to eat Clare out as Eli fucked her.

"Can I go faster?" He asked. She pulled back from Clare, "Please…."

She went back down on Clare and sucked on her folds flicking her tongue fast. Clare moaned loudly pulling at Fiona's hair. Eli moved faster inside Fiona causing her to let out a loud moan. The moan causing vibrations to run through Clare's body. Clare arched her back at the sensation but Fiona held her hips down so she can continue pleasing her.

She pulled back a bit, "Deeper." She told Eli. He did as she said as she grew close. Fiona continued to please Clare and she grew closer. Clare learned that two was better than one and began to touch herself as Fiona ate her. The paces between all of them were picking up as Eli fucked hard, Fiona licked deeper and Clare moaned louder.

"God I'm close, cum please." Eli begged Fiona. Fiona released as Clare let go in Fiona's mouth, Eli coming right after. Fiona turned around to Eli spilling his girlfriend's cum in his mouth twice for that night.

They all fell back on the bed, breathless and tired. "That was fucking amazing." Clare breathed.

"I'm gonna knock on the couch, I can't get home right now." Eli laughed and nodded, "Go ahead."

"You guys arent gonna remember anything in the morning." He informed the two.

Before Fiona could respond, "Eli, I'm tired." She yelled.

He pulled Clare into his chest, "There's a blanket in the hallway closet and put your clothes back on, my parents are gonna be back in the morning." Fiona nodded, said her goodnights and headed for the living room.

"Did you like that?" Clare asked.

"Every guy's dream." He smirked as his girlfriend who was bound to lose her memory in the morning by the amount of alcohol she consumed that night.


End file.
